In addition to the use of security services, technical measures for monitoring the position of objects are also known, in particular geofencing, as it is referred to. “Geofencing” refers to an automated triggering of an action as a result of an imaginary boundary on the earth's surface or in the air being passed. In particular, the boundary can represent a closed area so that a distinction can be made between locations inside and outside the boundary. In particular, monitoring of an object by geofencing can be carried out in such a way that if an object to be monitored enters a spatial region or a surface region which is enclosed and hence defined by the boundary and/or if the object leaves the same, a notification is triggered. For this purpose, the spatial position of the object must be determined at regular intervals, which can be done in particular via a mobile radio system at radio cell level or on the basis of coordinates via a navigation satellite system. It is also known to use geofencing areas defined by corresponding boundaries in the form of circles, rectangles or general polygons. However, in all cases it is a prerequisite for geofencing that a corresponding geofencing area or its boundary must be defined in advance in relation to an object to be monitored, and that the actual monitoring of the object in relation to the geofencing area or boundary can only take place thereafter. If the spatial monitoring area for an object is to be changed, for example because it is to be moved to another location where it is to be used, the geofencing area for the object must accordingly be defined anew by making an appropriate configuration of the geofencing system used.
Thus, it would be desirable to further improve the position monitoring of an object, in particular a vehicle or other mobile equipment, and in particular to simplify its implementation and configuration.